The beginning
by blanmg95
Summary: New life, new highschool, new house... everything is new for Brittany this year. She doesn't know how different will it be until she meets the girl who will change her whole world


It was so hot in that town. I only packed some trousers, a pair of boots, plenty t-shirts, jumpers and of course, the jacket I used to protect myself from the cold of London. Maybe I wasn't going to need it there...

As soon as I arrived at Lima's train station, I picked up my heavy suitcase and i took the first free taxi I saw. The taxi driver was so nice and kind, it was easy smile at him. I told him the direction of my new house to carry me there. My voice was really weak and I couldn't stop moving my leg up and down during the journey. My mom always adviced me about control my feelings but I couldn't hide how nervous I was for starting my new life and left my old one.

I took my mobile phone out of my jacket carefully and I saw 12 missing calls from the same number. Without checking it, i pushed delete. I didn't need to see the number, I already knew who were they from. The journey took 10 minutes and the taxi was more expensive than I expected. I still had enough money left to buy the school books and some food. I'll need a job soon if i want to survive on my own.

After saying goodbye to the taxi driver with a smile on my face I turned around to see my new home. A medium-lenght man, with moustache and an angry face was sitting in the front door steps. Quickly, I took my mobile phone out of my jacket again to check what time it was. Shit! I arrived 30 minutes later. I picked up my suitcase from the ground and I hurried to greet:

-_Oh, I'm sorry for the delay, my train came late and I totally forgot texting you.._.- I was blushed while he was staring with his angry face. I didn't know what more should I said so I waited for his reaction.

-_Hopefully next time we meet, you take things more seriously, I'm a man too busy to be waiting half an hour to rent a shack to anyone not even know._ -While he continued whispering, he turned arround and started walking to the house. That was so rude! And I couldn't say anything intelligent, he had his part of reason so I followed him carrying my hole life in a bag.

-_Well, I will be brief, if you stay you'll have to pay me 250 dolars. You're not gonna find something better in this town. You're name was Bonni right? If you're a student, in this house, you'll have all you need as long as you want to live alone..._- He was moving so fast for all the house.

-_Actually, my name is Britt..._- But he continued talking and walking around the house without stopping to listen at me. He was such an annoying person!.

The house wasn't huge or spacious but he was right, that was all I needed, and the price was cool.

-_And that's all... what do you say?_- He suddenly stopped in front of me.

-_I'll take it_- I said with a huge smile. And suddenly, que took out a piece of paper from his jacket and put it in the kitchen's table.

-_You have to sign here, and here_.-He pointed two big black cross- _I guess that you want to read it all, take all the time you need._

Actually, i wasn't going to read it, but i didn't want to look like an idiot so I started as quickly as I was possible. I finished five minutes later, and I didn't understand anything. There were all laws and indecipherable codes. But I didn't want that man to get mad at me if I asked him to explain the text to me. So I sign right where he pointed and I gave the paper to him. He took it with so strong that i tought that he was going to break it.

_-If you need to get in touch with me, here's my number, but it's only if you have an emergency. My name is John but you can call me Mr. White._- You definitely hate that man_.- And there is my bank account number, you have to put 250 dolars there at the end of each month. I don't want you to be late with the rent, okay?_- He stayed waiting for my reaction and I nod my head twice. He laugh at me, turned around and leave the house whispering without saying goodbye.

I was happy for not seeing him anymore. And I have my own house at least! Yeah, I'll have to get a job while I was going to study to survive, but that was okey, I could do that, mom always said to me that I could do anything. I couldn't stop smiling while i was watching all the rooms in the house: the livingroom, the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedro...wait a minute.. where was my bed? There was a huge cupboard in that room and a big window to see the street but, where I was going to sleep? Fuck, maybe in the contract said something about that, or maybe that creepy man fool on me. Whatever, I was going to sleep in the couch till I earn some money, it couldn't be so bad.

The journey was so tiring and I was so exhausting, so I lie down for while in the couch, and without knowing how, I slept.

The voices in the street waked me up. Plenty of children were in the bus stop outside of my house. Shit! what time was it? I've sleeping for more than 10 hours and I was going to arrive late my first day at the highschool! Well, I tried to relax, I looked at the kitchen's clock. The classes would start in 30 minutes, so I had enough time to have a shower, dress up and brush my hair. I didn't bought food yet, so I didn't have breakfast, I could eat in another moment.

When I arrived at my new highschool,I spent 10 minutes trying to find my class, and when I found it, all the people were sitting on their chairs. I knocked on the door and a tall man told me to came in.

-_Ssorry, I'm I'm late..._- you said quietly

-_It's okey, have a sit_- He told me, and i sat down in a chair next to the window. That was fine, i could look outside if i get bored. But no, I had to concentrate in the class to pass it.

The first class was history...I've never been good at remembering dates and names... but maybe that nice man could make it easy. The first ten minutes, were a horror, he didn't stop talking so I lost the interest and I spent the rest of the hour drawing in a piece of paper.

I was making a beautiful dolphin when I hear something at my back. Someone was talking to me.

-_Hey beautiful! nice work!_.- I turn arround to see a boy talking to me and looking at my table

-_Thanks! I'm soooooo bored_- I said rolling my eyes.

-_So do I! my name is Sam_- he smiled and was then I realised how big his mouth was. Her blonde long hair covered her face. He was staring at me with that beautiful blue eyes...oh man! I have to talk before he thought I'm mute. Well, that was stupid, I spoke to him before...

-_nice to meet you, I'm Brittany_- and I smiled back. You bounced when a strange noise sounded to noticed us that the class was over.

-_See you around blondie_!- Sam said to me.

-_Of course_- Have I made a friend? It seems like that! I didn't have any friends in my old highschool, maybe here it was going to be different.

At lunch time, I went to the canteen but the food didn't seem to be very healthy, so I spent the free hour walking around the highschool. I visited the gym, which was huge, the library and the astronomy class. I loved the stars!

The next class started in ten minutes and I needed to go to the bathroom but while I was looking for one, I passed in front a wall full of papers. There were a lot of papers to sign up in the highschool's clubs. Two of them catched my attention, the first one was a red paper with the word cheerio on the top. I love dance and do all types of acrobats. If I became a cheerio maybe I would be able to have more friends apart of Sam. I write my name under someone who signed with a Q. Weird!

The other one was blue with the Word Glee written in gold. It looked fun, I also like singing and there were a lot of names writen on it. So why not? The last name was Unique... what a weird name!

-_The auditions are in a week._- I said to myself- _Perfect, I have plenty of time to prepare them._

I finished the classes 30 minutes earlier because our PE teacher ate some ' bad food' at the cantinee. I was more than hungry, but i was relief for not being at the hospital. While I was looking for the exit for going home as son as possible, I heared the voice of a boy singing one of my favourites songs.

_**Mistaken , always second guessing , underestimated , look, I'm still around…**_

I entered in the room where the voice came from . It was huge, so it may be the auditorium, because there were plenty of comfortable chairs and a very big stage where the boy was performing. He was wearing so extravagant clothes, his green brillant jacket was so shining and her golden trousers were very distracting. He closed his eyes while he was singing, I could feel what he was feeling and it was amazing. He was really talented. And I stayed there with my mouth open. He finished the performance and then I realised that both of you weren't the only ones in the room. Your History teacher and a blonde woman were sitting at the first line of chairs, and they started clapping.

-_Thank you for your time Kurt, it was fantastic. The admisión list will be published in two days._- The blonde girl said. I wondered who was she...

-_Thank you._- He said with a smile and left the stage for one side.

-_BRITTANY S. PIERCE_- shouted your history teacher Mr. Shue? yeah, that was his name. Wait! what? that was my name, what had I done? Should I stay? Should I run? Should I hide? I didn't know what do next

-_mm yeah, that's my name _- I started walking until I was face to face with the man. He was really handsome and he also had a beautiful hair! He was smiling at me with one of the biggest smile I've ever seen (apart from Sam this morning)

-_Well, what song are you going to perform?_-He stared at me

-_Sorry, I don't understand you_- I said with the clearest voice i was able to, because i was freaked out

-_well, you were in the list..._- I didn't say anything- _the auditions..._- I didn't know what to say _-the glee club?_- He asked me pointing the blue paper that catch my atention at the lunch time. Crap! really? today was Monday so the auditions were today, no next Monday. What I was going to do now? I could dance anything without preparation, but singing? the only song I knew was...

-_Oh yeah, sorry, I'm new here and i'm still a Little bit lost...uh, have you got speakers to my iPod?_- I crossed my fingers at my back, that was my last chance. He pointed something at the front of the stage

-_YES!_- I said it too loud. -_oh, sorry._

The blonde girl nod her head. I put my iPod in the speakers and looked for the song.

**_''Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy Put my glasses on, I'm out the door  
I'm gonna hit this city.  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back''_**

My voice was weak at the end, but when I started spinning and moving my body for all around the stage, I started feeling more and more confident. My hiphop teacher in London showed me this dancing steps when I was 12 and I repeated them once and once again in my room when I felt sad.

**_''I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes trying on all our clothes, clothes ,boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite cds pulling up to the parties trying to get a little bit tipsy''_**

I took a breath and though:_ here we go_. In my versión of the song only the chorus was sung by Ke$ha so during that part, I started doing acrobats and the most difficult dancing moves that I knew. I wish it could be enough to convince them.

**_''DJ, you build me up You break me down my heart, it pounds yeah, you got me  
With my hands up you got me now you got that sound yea, you got me ''_**

That was my voice again and while i was walking to the front part of the stage slowly I realised that I was sweating a lot so I decided to take off my hoodie which lift to a side. Soooo much better. At that moment, someone came into the room from the same door I did. I couldn't see who was, because the public part was dark. Whatever, I had to finished the song well if you wanted to be part of the glee club.

**_''With my hands up,put your hands up,put your hands up  
No, the party don't start until I walk in''_**

Once again was Ke$ha's voice so I was concentrated in the dance steps. I did all i knew and repeat some of the previous acrobats.

The music was over at least and suddenly all the lights in the room were turned on. I closed my blue eyes... I couldn't see anything.

-_Oh my god, that was amazing Brittany, you were fantastic. It's the first dance and singing audition so...congratulations for your job!_- Mr. Shues was who was talking and the really seemed to be impresed.-_ The admisions list will be published in two days._

-_Thank you so much._- I said with a big smile on my face. Then, three slowly applauses sounded at the back of the room. I didn't see anything yet so I put my hand over my eyes to see clearer. And then, I saw her. An ashtonishing tan girl was sitting in the last line of chairs. She started walking to the stage and when she was approaching you, you could see her better. She was wearing a beautiful tight green dress and a pair of black boots. She had a smirk on her face and her eyes...they were so so dark! Did I have another friend?

-_Good job honey. But you don't get at the bottom of my shoes..._-Oh that was so rude! I wanted to reply something intelligent to hurt her, but I just couldn't. I didn't understand why your words didn't come out of my mouth. I'm just still looking at her brown eyes. Like an idiot, totally amazed.

-_SANTANA LOPEZ_- The blonde girl shouted and I reacted with a jump.

-_That's me_- She winked at me and lift up to the stage. I still spent ten seconds at the same position. Then I took my hoodie from the side of the stage, my iPod and walked slowly to the exit door. Who was that girl? And why didn't I hate her, even when she laugh at me?

**_''There are worst things i could do...''_**

Damn it. She sounds like a fucking angel.

**That's my first story, so I wish you liked it. Oh! and sorry for my english! I can't speak it well yet! I would love hear your opinions!**

**XXXX**


End file.
